Kim Possible and The Legend of the seven seas
by Farrah'Shane'Lightning'Farron
Summary: Summary : Kim Possible is a trust worthy Pirate with trust worthy crew who are her bestest friends, but what happens when Kim has been blamed for something she never did?
1. Chapter 1

**Kim Possible and the legend of the Seven Seas**

Somewhere out of space in a deep dark universe, stood an beautiful raven head, whos an Greek god, her name was named after something bad her name had something to do with causing Chaos.

"Wake up, my beauties" she said in a sweet soft voice, to her pets, one was an Krakken, the other was a scorpion and others was indescribable creatures, whom no one have ever seen in there lives unless they were close to death.

"Rise and shine, it's a brand new day and the mortal world is at peace" she said as she walked towards the big star that was earth, she watched beneath it and caused any chaos, not caring who she had hurt or why she was doing it, she was simply doing it for her own pleasure, her creatures surrounded her and earth waiting for what ever order the princess of darkness might give them.

"But not for long, just look at them, i pull one tiny thread and their whole world unravels in to chaos, glorious chaos" she said demonstrating it by pulling out a piece of thread out from the earth and giggled, she looked down in to the sea and smiled when she saw two ships fighting with eachother, the two ships was full of trustworthy men, one ship was the princes boat and the other was an trustworthy female Pirate, the princess of darkness give a little chuckle

"And what could be more perfect than this?" he asked her self and her creatures, she looked at a blue looking ship that was ahead of the red one

"A noble prince, a priceless treasure" she said looking at the blue ship "And a trust worthy, lying, black hearted thief" she said smiling at the red ship

"Oh, this is going to be fun" she said giggling again, she turned towards her creature Krakken that was named Cetus.

"Cetus, you know what to do, let the games begin" The princess of darkness said as Cetus the sea monster did a big leap and fell in earth, in to the water which was unknown by the two ships

Meanwhile the blue ship was sailing fast but not until the red one started catching up with them, the Captain of the red ship was walking around her ship mates who also happens to be her bestest mates, and has her arms behind her back, her pet tiger followed as the captain was walking.

"Gentlemen, this is what we've been waiting for, the worlds most valuable is on its way to Syracuse" She said, as she stopped, looked at them and then carried on walking around her team mates.

"Its going to be shame that it'll never get there" the captain turned around, she had an handsome face, she had shoulder length curly redish blackish brownish hair that was tied back for battle she only leaves it tied back when its time for an battle otherwise she would leave it out anyway she was wearing brown boots, a dark green baggy trousers and on the left of her trouser she had a small looking knife and on her right she had an sword and she also wore a black shirt that covered her upper half but was showing her masculine stomach, the men in her ships didn't mind cause Captain Kim is a tomboy and was raised like a man but she still has a softer side to herself when she's alone but loves to be the dominant one she's been with numerous girls who had been taller then her but she always warn them that she's the dominant one and for that all had left her.

Her crew started laughing when they knew what Kim said, also her Tiger was roaring for fun and laughter

"And after today, we retire to Fiji" Kim said as she clasped her hands together, she watched and smiled happily when she saw her men jump from happiness and started cheering for her, especially her pet tiger was rolling about from happiness. Everyone just started repeating what Kim had said, some got there weapons out and started fighting eachother for fun, that's there way of celebrating.

Kim then looked back where her bestest friend Ron was, who was steering the wheel of the boat,

"Ron!" Kim shouted smiling, Ron knew what she had meant and smiled too, his naked mole rat coming out from his pockets and sat on his shoulders.

"Aye Kp" Ron said as he stirred the wheel towards the blue ship so that they were exactly next to it, Kim ran on the deck so she could be right in front of the ship, her pet tiger also ran with her for protection.

"Felix" Kim said as Felix the tiger pulled a lever as he was running, the lever made large daggers come out each side of the ship, Kim and her men got there sword out, ready for battle, Kim climbed on a rope till she was half way through.

"Lets get rich!" she said smiling, when Ron steered the Ship and barged it against the other blue ship, the large daggers had cut the sides of the blue ship, once they were near each other and was in place, Kim swung the rope and was flying mid air and did a forward flip, as she was falling to the ground she took out her sword and had already injured the three men that was surrounding her, they all grunted when they fell on the floor, Felix jumped on to the other boat and had landed on each soldiers head, and jumped on an another one and started scaring the hell out of the shaken soldier.

The princes men shouted furiously when Kim's army kept coming and coming in the ship for battle. Ron jumped on the boat and saw two men holding a gun which was pointed directly at him, Ron smiled a little and broke a piece of wood with his hands, showing how strong he was and slapped the two men with his the strong wood that he had pulled out for the ship, there fore Drakken came running like a mad man an threw three bombs at two of the princes men, it went off with a bang. Kim was having a laugh while having a fight, she wasn't using her sword this time, she was being easy on the guy and he was fighting like a coward, he aimed to slice Kim's leg, but she knew better so she jumped and did a slight twirl before fly kicking him to the ground, causing him to barge in to his other army mates like pin balls, Kim smiled at her success, this keeps getting better and better. She then did a backward flip mid air and landed right next to her bestest mate Ron, who had one of the princes army in an headlock.

"Did you catch that last move? Pretty cool, huh" Kim asked, wiping her hands with her napkin, Ron just looked at her and smiled,

"I thought you overworked it" he replied shrugging both his shoulders, Kim looked at him, giving a slight glare. "Just a little bit" he finished off quickly, the man who was kept in a headlock nodded his head, both Kim and Ron just stared at him not till Ron gave him a hard punch in the face, braking his tooth and eventually knocked him out .

"Overworked it?" Kim asked as her and Ron had started walking slowly, suddenly another princes guard ran towards Ron with an battle cry, Ron just turned around and leaped in to the air and came back down, giving the guard a kick, causing him to fall overboard and on to the salty water. Kim watched and chuckled.

"Oh and I was overworking it" Kim said looking at Ron, smiling and raising and eyebrow, with both her hands resting on her hips, they then carried on walking toward the princes chambers, they stopped walking when they had reached there and had saw her men still fighting one guard. Kim gasped in surprise when she recognised the only man fighting her mates.

"Senior Junior" Kim said in disbelief, she never though that she would ever see him again, it had been so very long since she had saw him and now he had looked different and was now a great fighter but still fights like a girl.

"Woah, this is going to be interesting" Ron said looking at his Captain, who was still staring at Senior Junior in disbelief. "How long has it been?" he asked, "Yeah How" his naked mole rat also asked from hi shoulder, they both felt there Captain tense up when she turned slightly.

"About a lifetime ago" she answer in a low voice, which only Ron and Rufus was able to here, he nodded in understanding and walked on when he saw his Captain and former bestest friend walk toward the scene.

Senior Junior did nothing but kept on pushing and shoving the men who was fighting him, he was picking up a great fight though, even though he knew how crap he was compared to them he still wasn't giving up, he smiled a little when he saw the men on the floor, tired.

"You still fight like an old lady" a voice mocked, Senior Junior looked at the men confusingly and turned around to see his long lost friend again, his eyes widened in shock.

"Kim?" She asked getting a slight nod from Kim,


	2. Chapter 2

**Kim Possible and the legend of the Seven Seas: Chapter 2**

Kim?" he asked getting a slight nod from Kim, who was smiling innocently, Senior Junior eyed Kim top from bottom, Kim had defanately changed, she's different than she was when she were younger, she has become more masculine and the question running through his mind was 'How did Kim become a Pirate?'.

"What's the matter? Seems like you've just seen a ghost" Kim said laughing, this was a whole joke to her, even though she knew she was doing a very dangerous job.

Senior Junior shook his head and dropped his sword, "Kim?" he asked again, but felt being pushed on to the ground by something, he felt claws resting on his back, he couldn't move his head so he rolled his eyes upwards and stared at Kim.

"Ouch" She said as she saw her Felix, her pet tiger standing on Prince Senior Junior's back, When Senior Junior felt a little weight off his back, he had quickly sprang in to air, he turned around to see if Felix would attack him but instead the Tiger just layed down and looked at Senior Junior the same way Kim did, he looked back at Kim and smiled a little.

"Everyone thought you were dead" Senior Junior said, resting his hands on his hips.

"Touchy" Kim said sarcastically, she looked at the way Senior Junior hand his hands and letted out a sign, things just never change. _"He's still a freaking girl, it's like we swapped, me a man and him? Him a bloody woman" _Kim told herself laughing a little.

"So, Kim what are you doing here?" Senior Junior said as she watched Kim's eyes trailing off to the door which was behind her, Senior Junior has no idea why he just asked her that question when he already knows she's here to take away the Book of Peace., not really take but steal.

"Well, you know me, I have places to go, people to save, things to steal" Kim said, pulling out a piece of cloth out from her hair, which was supporting her hair to be held back for battle, her hair had sprang down slowly.

"What? No! You can't take away the Book Of Peace! Me and my men risked our lives for this! And without it, it'll bring chaos in Syracuse" Senior Junior said, panicking, he was really glad that he met his old childhood friend after thinking she was dead but at the same time in order for him to gain his farther King Senior Senior trust he had to bring back the Book Of Peace.

"You should of thought of that before stealing from my Farther then shouldn't you?" Kim said, rubbing her head from both frustration and tiredness, the Book Of Peace was her farthers valuable possession, she had sworn to her parents that she would bring back the Book Of Peace before they had passed away.

"I'm sorry about you parents Kim, but you got to under stand I need this book" Senior Junior said, putting a hand on Kim's shoulder.

"The Book of peace wasn't suppose to be revealed, it'll only bring chaos to your kingdom that's why I must steal it back" Kim said, as she began walking towards the door but was stopped when Senior Junior stepped right in front of her and shooked his head. Kim letted out a sign before she fly kicked the door causing Senior Junior to dodge out of the way from Kim's powerfull kick.


End file.
